dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bailiwick Bilgebelly
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ History A crazy-looking gnome with "control" over lightning. Items Equipped Items *''Weapon:'' ??? *''Armor:'' ??? In Bag *48 gp Features Character's race, class, paragon path, and epic destiny features. Race Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Master Trickster: Once per encounter, you can use the wizard cantrip ghost sound as a minor action. Reactive Stealth: If you have any cover or concealment when you make an initiative check, you can make a Stealth check. Trickster’s Cunning: You have a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against illusions. Fade Away: You have the fade away power. Being Small: Small characters follow most of the same rules as Medium ones, with the following exceptions. *You can’t use two-handed weapons, such as greatswords and halberds. *When you use a versatile weapon, such as a longsword, you must use it two-handed, but you don’t deal additional damage for doing so. Class Arcane Empowerment: 'Your study of magic has given you the ability to manipulate the arcane energy contained within items. You begin each day with the ability to empower a magic item, and you gain one additional arcane empowerment for each milestone you reach. You must spend a short rest with an item in order to empower it. You can empower an item in two ways. :'Impart Energy: You recharge the daily power of a magic item. An item can be recharged only once per day in this way. :Augment Energy: You infuse a weapon or an implement with a reservoir of energy that lasts until the end of your next extended rest or until it is expended. The wielder of the implement or the weapon can use a free action after making an attack roll to expend the reservoir of energy to gain a +2 bonus to that attack roll. An implement or a weapon can be augmented only once per day in this way. Arcane Rejuvenation: Before combat, an artificer spends time infusing his or her allies' magic items with curative energy. Whenever one of the artificer's allies uses a magic item's daily power, that ally absorbs the energy and gains temporary hit points equal to one-half your level + your Intelligence modifier. Healing Infusion: '''You can create healing infusions for later use. At the end of an extended rest, you create two healing infusions that last until the end of your next extended rest. At 16th level, you instead create three healing infusions. You determine the effect of a healing infusion at the time you use the power, not at the time you create it. When you use a Healing Infusion power, you expend one of the infusions you created during your last extended rest. During a short rest, you or an ally can spend a healing surge to replenish one of the infusions expended. '''Implements and Weapons: Artificers make use of rods, staffs, and wands to help channel and direct their spells. When you wield a magic rod, a magic staff, or a magic wand, you can add its enhancement bonus to the attack rolls and damage rolls of artificer powers and artificer paragon path powers that have the implement keyword. Without an implement, you can still use these powers. Some artificer powers use a ranged weapon. When an artificer makes an attack using a thrown weapon, that weapon returns to the artificer as if it were magical, even if it is not. Ritual Casting: 'You gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat, allowing you to use magical rituals. You own a ritual book, and it contains the following rituals that you have mastered: Brew Potion, Disenchant Magic Item, Enchant Magic Item, and Make Whole. In addition, you can use Disenchant Magic Item without expending components. Powers Feats Rituals Unless otherwise noted, these rituals are inscribed in Bailiwick's ritual book Brew Potion ''Class Feature Liquids brew and bubble, coalescing the raw substance of magic into a form you can drink. :'''Level: 5 :Category: Creation :Time: 1 hour :Duration: Permanent until consumed :Component Cost: Special :Market Price: 75 gp :Key Skill: Arcana or Religion (no check) You create a potion or an elixir of your level or lower. The ritual’s component cost is equal to the price of the potion or the elixir you create. Disenchant Magic Item Class Feature: you can use Disenchant Magic Item without expending components. The item ignites in a brief flash of brilliant light, then crumbles to golden dust in your hands. :Level: 6 :Category: Creation :Time: 1 hour :Duration: Instantaneous :Component Cost: 25 gp* :Market Price: 360 gp :Key Skill: Arcana (no check) When you finish performing this ritual, you touch a magic item and destroy it, turning it into a quantity of residuum valued at one-fifth of the item’s price. The item must be your level or lower and must be something that can be created using the Enchant Magic Item ritual. Enchant Magic Item Class Feature Magic drawn from the warp and weft of the universe infuses the item you hold in your hands. :Level: 4 :Category: Creation :Time: 1 hour :Duration: Permanent :Component Cost: Special :Market Price: 175 gp :Key Skill: Arcana (no check) You touch a normal item and turn it into a magic item of your level or lower. The ritual’s component cost is equal to the price of the magic item you create. You can also use this ritual to resize magic armor (for example, shrink a fire giant’s magic armor to fit a halfling). There is no component cost for this use. Make Whole Class Feature As you finish the ritual, the oaken door stands whole and unblemished as if Orten the Rager hadn’t just burst through it with murder in his eyes. It’s the least you can do after using the inn to ambush the infamous barbarian. :Level: 1 :Category: Exploration :Time: 10 minutes :Duration: Permanent :Component Cost: Special :Market Price: 50 gp :Key Skill: Arcana (no check) A single object that can fit in a 10-foot cube is completely repaired. The component cost is 20 percent of the item’s cost. In cases where you attempt to repair an item not on any price list, the DM determines the cost. Stats Category:Characters